l'or et l'acier
by Thumette
Summary: Que fera-t-on de ces instants, après ? Il y a des rencontres qui ne se feront jamais vraiment. (Aegor Rivers & Balerion Otherys)


J'ai retrouvé de vieux textes et après un assemblage rapide j'ai décidé de les poster, donc voici un petit collage.

* * *

**1\. la négociation**

* * *

_\- Pourquoi, pourquoi donc ferions-nous cela ?_

_\- Parce que vous avez fait une erreur. Parce que vous avez parié sur le mauvais poulain. Et maintenant, vous devez trouver un moyen de reprendre votre mise. _

_\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Les maîtres de Qohor vous ont fait confiance, vous leur aviez prêté allégeance, et leur cité git en ruine. C'est un constat, non une critique._

_\- Les Qohori avaient rompu leur contrat. La compagnie dorée n'accepte pas les ruptures de contrat. C'est une valeur partagée je crois._

_\- Votre prix est exorbitant. _

_\- Le prix de la confiance. Vous êtes banquier, vous ne voudriez pas faire de mauvais placement. Notre compagnie ne rompt jamais ses contrats._

_\- Oh, tout mercenaire s'est un jour trouvé tourne-casaque._

_\- Tourner une fois le dos et la faillite est certaine. Elle se solde par la mort sur le champ de bataille. Nous n'aimons pas être sur la pente des perdants, demandez le aux Qohori, demandez le aux immaculés. _

_Un temps. _

_Les Rogare prêtèrent une partie de leurs fonds à Yunkai. Ils ne revirent jamais leur mise. Je ne pense pas que vous voulez être la banque Rogare._

_\- La Banque de Fer obtiendra toujours son dû, il répond, presque ironiquement, comme un texte bien appris. _

_\- La Banque de Fer vous dites, mais vous n'avez que des tas d'or. Pour forcer vos débiteurs, c'est d'une autre monnaie dont vous avez besoin. D'une monnaie de fer._

_\- La Compagnie Dorée, rit Otherys. Mais sous cet or que vous n'avez pas, l'Aigre Acier dont j'ai besoin. Est-ce ainsi que cela fonctionne ?_

_Rivers sourirait presque au souvenir de ce cri, entendu par hasard sous les remparts de Qohor. Le banquier murmure, comme pour lui. _

_\- Les Rogare ont bâti un empire et ils ont tout perdu. _

_\- C'est bien ce que vous voulez alors, bâtir un empire ?_

_Ils sont face à face depuis des heures, et Otherys ne se presse pas. Ses yeux noirs soutiennent le regard violet sombre de son interlocuteur. Ça pourrait être un jeu, ça pourrait être une lutte, mais si on y regardait sous les airs courtois et les tuniques sombres on pourrait sentir la même raideur, la même dureté inscrite dans l'os comme toute une même structure d'acier valyrien soutenant un squelette._

_\- Je voudrais juste rendre ce monde un peu plus rationnel, un monde de bons clients et de comptes à jour. Un monde nouveau est en marche, un monde de monnaie frappée et d'armées professionnelles. _

_\- Oh, sûrement la Banque de Fer n'ira pas confier ses intérêts à des amateurs._

_\- Vous devriez ouvrir un compte chez nous. Nous sommes généreux avec les bons clients. Je suis sûr que vous feriez de bons clients._

_\- Je préfère être associé. Les relations d'affaires se bâtissent sur un pied d'égalité. _

_Otherys se lève, lui verse un verre de vin de la Treille, et il sait que la partie est gagnée._

_\- Quand vos troupes seront-elles prêtes à marcher contre Lys ?_

_\- Elles le sont déjà. »_

_._

Il ne rêvera cette nuit, ni de pavillons chamarrés, de bannières écarlates comme des cœurs fendus ou des yeux de sang, ni des corneilles écorchées sur la voute stellaires, ni des armures cabossées de boue et glaviots, il ne verra ni les champs de lins, ni les blés brulés derrière la crête de l'Arbalète, ni ses cadavres familiers, il ne distinguera plus comme brûlaient les cheminées de Port Réal sous les orages d'été, ne sentira pas la poix des feux dans les campements, n'entendra plus les arcs tendus dans les replis de poussière, les huées, les sifflets, n'apercevra plus les grimaces, les yeux navrés, ou l'épée du bourreau, ou encore les germinations des corps sous les plaques d'acier il verra des dragons. Des dragons d'or qui fondent lentement.

.

**2\. l'exil**

* * *

_\- Votre braavosi est plutôt bon, il lui dira un jour. Mais vous avez le plus terrible accent que j'aie jamais entendu._

_\- Ma sœur parle douze langues. Il n'avait jamais dit à Shiera combien il l'admirait. Il aurait dû. Maintenant c'est trop tard. _

_\- Ma sœur aussi était douée en langues. Les voyages aident. Mais elle était d'un esprit rare. Il ne l'aura pas dit assez. _

_._

Ils sont deux. Mais il y aura peut-être par moment une perdition dans des morceaux de conscience opaque à l'autre. L'autre à qui il suffirait peut-être de tendre une main. Non une main tendue quémandeuse, non un point serré, et non même un geste d'apaisement, juste un index hésitant comme un point d'interrogation. Il y a des rencontres qui ne se feront jamais vraiment.

Lui. Il y a eu son enfance, les jardins de bougainvilliers étendus le long des murs de terre. Champs de pivoines et grands baobabs. Il s'est rappelé le feu, la saveur du sel et les roulis des amarres. Fissures dans la maison de bambou, les cris des perroquets babillards effrayés dans le vent. Il y a eu un tremblement, une fracture géante dans l'équilibre du disque monde, qui transfigure le cosmos comme une cicatrice. Les gouttes de rhum comme un corrosif sur la plaie de la terre. Il n'y a pas de pays heureux. Sa mère. Il n'y a nul pays heureux.

Braavos après. Les froids canaux. Les lanternes blanches. Le givre. Bellegere a planté une orange d'Omboru dans la cour arrière et l'arbre a traversé l'hiver.

Et puis ce nom aussi, Balerion. Cadeau vénéneux. _Pourquoi mère ?_ Pour chaque pourquoi elle avait une histoire nouvelle. Les coffres de pièces de l'ouest, le dragon des mers, l'homme tatoué, le roi ventru, le cracheur de flammes. Ils en avaient fait un jeu avec Narha et Bellanora, un coffre à trésor : les contes des origines. Balerion, mauvais nom pour cette ville, la bâtarde de Valyria, bâtarde des dragons. _Et nous mère que sommes-nous ?_ Exilés, bâtards, peaux d'ébène, pirates, courtisanes, explorateurs et rêveurs survivants. _C'est nous et c'est eux. Leurs os couvrent la ville, leurs os parsèment le ciel._

_._

**3\. les mathématiques**

* * *

_\- Trop loin ? - Pardon ? - C'est trop loin. La meule est hors de portée. Tu ne l'atteindras pas. _

_Brynden rit et il le regarde essayer de reproduire aussi vite son chemin mental. C'est le seul endroit où il peut le battre, la seule option de vitesse. Son frère réfléchit, bande son arc, et le bois craque, mais la flèche est dans le foin. L'arc est fendu, mais la flèche est dans le foin. _

_Un jour ils sont au mariage du prince, parmi l'or et les fleurs qui tombent de la haute voute, et ils se font face à face au milieu des danseurs. Les lèvres pâles murmurent au milieu du fracas et des cris, comme un monde en arrêt au cœur du mouvement de la danse._

_\- Un jour, je vais détruire ta vie. _

_._

Le soir il apprend la mort d'Aelora Targaryen, et il rééquilibre l'équation mentale que Freuxsanglant et lui partagent. Ce sont les seules mathématiques qui trouvent grâce aux yeux de Brynden Rivers.

Brynden préfère les vieux parchemins sur les légendes obscures et les sortilèges oubliés. Aegor déteste ces vieux parchemins. Ils tombent en poussière, l'écriture des mestres est absolument illisible, et ils ne disent rien du monde. « Tu es si rationnel. Tu devrais te faire Mestre. » Il songe que lord Freuxsanglant est bien la seule personne à le lui avoir suggéré.

Les chiffres eux ne mentaient pas, les chiffres ne mentaient jamais. Il avait appris à les garder pour lui, puisqu'ils se mélangeaient, ainsi que les lettres, sitôt posés sur le parchemin. Il avait vite pris l'habitude de tout garder en tête. Shiera avait ri. - Tu n'y arriveras pas. - J'ai une bonne mémoire. C'était vrai.

Plus tard Freuxsanglant enragerait de ne jamais rien trouver de lui, oh, il fouillait toutes les corbeilles de Port Réal, mais de trace écrite, Aigracier n'en laissait jamais. Les paroles sont du vent, les mots des épées. Les siennes étaient à double tranchant, aiguisées des nuits durant et caché dans un des replis de son esprit.

.

**4\. le contrat**

* * *

_Il attend qu'il finisse et tapote le bureau de marbre de ses longs doigts bruns en s'impatientant. Aigracier prend son temps, déchiffre les lignes de contrat une à une, les codicilles cachés. Il fait presque nuit quand il a fini._

_\- Vous êtes pointilleux se plaint Otherys. Je pensais que nous avions bâti une relation de confiance vous et moi. - La confiance n'exclue pas la vigilance répond le capitaine. Otherys soupire violemment. Aegor ne répond pas, il marmonne dans sa langue. _

_\- Il n'y a pas d'erreur de traduction soupire de nouveau Otherys, c'est un procédé de banque véreuse. _

_\- Vous avez dû être banquier dans une autre vie. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez fait de votre armée une machine à extorquer de l'argent aux cités libres ? _

_Il ne fait rien de cela. Il calcule lentement les probabilités de victoire, de chaque action militaire, et quand elles sont bonnes, il signe. Il n'a jamais perdu une bataille, sauf une._

_Il voudrait ne pas se souvenir._

_._

Il y a un confort à Braavos qu'il ne trouve dans aucune autre cité libre. C'est peut-être qu'elles sont trop exotiques, trop parfumées d'agrumes, trop chargées de couleurs, d'oiseaux marins, et d'iode, iode, iode, gout du brandy de poire. Peut-être que l'étourdissement perpétuel du choc sensoriel use ses os de l'intérieur. Peut-être aussi qu'en lui chante une rivière désertée et il pense à présent aux cryptes et aux pâturages d'hiver et ces chansons lui reviennent.

_Aux bords de la rivière tôt dans la fin d'été  
Debout sur l'île aux faces, le vieux souverain chantait  
Il chantait à la belle qu'il avait tant aimé,  
Debout sous les barrals, Benedict chantait. _

_Ne me trahis donc pas, ne me laisse jamais  
Tu n'es jamais venu aux bords de la rivière,  
Oh ne me trahis pas, ne me laisse jamais  
Tu n'as jamais connu les roses de l'hiver._

_._

(Mais dans les brouillards du titan, il y aura peut-être quelque chose que l'homme n'a pas trouvé. Un monde plus froid, un jour plus clair. La netteté des lentilles, la fraicheur de l'encre séchant, l'incision d'un trait insolent, des cartes mélangées. Je vais te dire l'avenir à présent. As de pique, dame de trèfle, trois de cœur et une paire de fous.)

.

**5\. les navires**

* * *

_Toujours Volantis, ou Tyrosh, ou les Sept savent où. Ils se retrouvent comme toujours les pieds dans le sang ou la boue, ou l'embrun, lui couvert de cendre et autres, Otherys toujours impeccable dans ses longs velours noirs au milieu du chaos une grande statue d'obsidienne et d'ébène qui aurait poussé là par hasard._

_\- Un travail propre, il approuvera comme toujours._

_\- L'éternel émissaire._

_\- J'aime voyager. J'ai plus navigué avec mes dragons d'or qu'Aegon le conquérant en personne._

_\- J'ai appris que vous étiez devenu… Nous boirons à votre promotion. - Merci il répond affablement. - Une position bien méritée je suppose. _

_\- A Braavos un homme ne reçoit jamais que ce qu'il mérite, et rien de plus. (Mais quel menteur !)_

_\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez armé deux navires des îles d'été pour contourner Asshai par le Sud. Qu'est-ce donc, un rêve ?_

_\- J'ai grandi sur un bateau. Les rêves de marine me viennent aisément. De plus qui sait quels gains fabuleux nous pourrions espérer de contrées nouvelles ?_

_(Menteur toujours). Il veut juste naviguer à l'Est pour trouver des dragons et les mettre à l'abri avant que les sans-visages ne s'occupent d'eux aussi._

_\- Vous n'aviez cependant certes pas fait ce long voyage pour me parler des projets de conquêtes de votre institution._

_\- Je viens veiller à l'exécution du contrat, et au juste usage des fonds qui vous ont été alloués._

_\- Alors soyez satisfait, et voyez que tout a été employé de la manière la plus pertinente possible. _

_\- Et ça ? Son banquier pointe un long index noir accusateur. _

_\- Ça ce sont des éléphants._

_Ses éléphants, son rêve de gosse. Il avait toujours rêvé d'éléphants de guerre. Calla s'était moquée de lui. - Tu n'es qu'un gamin Aegor Rivers. _

_\- Je vois bien que ce sont des éléphants. C'est à cela que vous employez notre argent ?_

_\- Qui n'est plus votre depuis l'exécution de notre contrat avec Lys. Vous avez été remboursé jusqu'au dernier sou._

_\- Qu'importe dit-il. J'aurais préféré vous voir acheter des armures, ou des balistes tant qu'à faire. _

_\- Le stock de Tyrosh tient toujours. Et ces éléphants nous permettrons de prendre l'avantage sur la cavalerie lourde._

_\- Je ne mets pas en doute vos compétences mais je ne crois pas que les Westerosi soient expert au maniement de pachydermes._

_\- Pas plus que les banquiers aux affaires militaires._

_Otherys ouvre sa bouche et la referme découragé._

_._

Il marche sur la grève en écoutant les cris des mouettes, les chants des marins et la voix de sa sœur Narha, enfouie sous l'océan, qui le poursuit comme un songe.

Il aimerait faire taire le gout de l'embrun, l'appel des oiseaux marins. Il pense aux fonds de l'océan tapissés de légendes, goémon et squelettes familiaux. Reste il s'ordonne, reste, l'iode a des accents de rhum, cette boisson qu'il a renoncé à boire de peur de ne jamais s'arrêter, l'iode lui tourne la tête et ses calculs chamboulés volent en éclat aux coins de son champ de vue, fracturant sa claire vision. Il va repartir, sur un mensonge, sur une envie, il va repartir, il le croit.

.

**6\. les rites**

* * *

_\- Prêter à Yunkaï ? Comment ? Vous vous serez fait avoir si facilement ? L'appât de l'or perd la Banque de Fer. _

_Il voudrait le frapper. Balerion devrait le frapper. _

_\- Une erreur il admet. Considérable. _

_\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un d'assez fou pour naviguer avec son armée à l'autre bout du monde ?_

_\- Vous avez bien navigué jusqu'à Westeros. »_

_Que faire d'autre ? Il y a de l'or oui, mais peut-être l'acceptation vient plus de la lassitude. Du besoin de partir sans jamais arriver. _

_._

Cette fois il ne le suivra pas. Ni ne cherchera à savoir, ni à vérifier le contrat. Il regardera les voiles s'élancer une à une jusqu'à la baie des serfs dans les orages de la mer étroite. Lui-même quittera le port alors que la neige tombe sur Braavos à la fin de l'Automne. Il arrivera aux îles d'été dans les parfums de terre mouillée. Doublera Grand Banian jusqu'au cap occidental d'Omboru. Il ne sera pas seul cette fois, mais debout avec son fils sur la grève de la mer souriante, ils accompliront les rites et salueront l'ancêtre. Sous le déluge des pluies, sa main petite dans son grand poing ils marcheront entre les palmes et les bananiers, le long des falaises.

\- Papa, tu penses qu'il y a quoi là-bas ? On demandera, le bras vaguement agité, vers la mer du crépuscule.

\- Ca c'est pour bientôt, il murmure, l'œil fixé sur l'horizon violet-pourpre sous les cascades du ciel. Pour bientôt il se murmure encore, avec la certitude du vieillard aveugle relevant avec délicatesse le masque de l'Ouest.

.

**7\. la roue**

* * *

_\- Bienvenue à Braavos, Lord Rivers. Cela faisait longtemps. _

_\- Le Lord est superflu. _

_\- Prenez une grenade. Elles nous viennent de Myr. Comment avez-vous trouvé Ghis ?_

_\- Changée._

_\- Le monde tourne. Nos artistes composent des tragédies en vers, quand vos histrions sont encore réduits à des farces grossières, à montrer ses fesses et se rouler dans la poussière. Il change. Les îles d'été construisent de formidables navires qui parcourent la haute mer et naviguent vers l'Ouest. A Myr, ils ont inventé un verre qui rend les objets infiniment loin à portée de la main, et ils parlent de le pointer vers le ciel. A Volantis, les esclaves se sont soulevés, et les rois ont décidé qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de partager le pouvoir avec tous leurs grands seigneurs. Les mestres de la citadelle cherchent à étendre leur connaissance du monde. De nouveaux mots se font entendre chaque jour : souveraineté, état, centralisation… _

_\- L'insurrection de Volantis a été écrasée dans le sang. » Il se sent un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il pense à Daeron, aux lords marcheurs, au droit, aux réformes. A ses propres nuits penchées sur les textes de lois, cherchant une faille, encore et encore. Malgré toute sa haine, il avait un respect immense pour l'animal politique qu'était Daeron l'hypocrite. _

_Mais il pense à Daeron et le sang est sur sa langue. Mais il pense à Daeron sans penser aux rêves communs, aux destins manqué, aux ironies du hasard, aux sentiments plantés à la jonction des convictions et de la logique. Pour ne jamais y penser il lèvera son verre aux grandes lunettes de Myr, au bourdonnement incessant dans ses tempes._

_._

Que fera-t-on de ces instants, après ? Des osselets. Des bouts d'une relation annexe. Des désirs de contemporain. Presque une avant-garde de rêveries, à faire tourner la tête pour mieux tuer la nostalgie.

Alors que sa vie tombe, Balerion passe une dernière fois dans les terres disputées. La terre retournée est salée par endroits, comme une mer fossile. Aux piliers fissurés des lamentations pendent des haillons de couleurs. Le siècle du sang a laissé des fragments superbes dans les jardins ruinés.

Aux restes du camp, les enceintes sur le sol ont imprimé des marques de pieux enfoncés, trous concentriques dans la terre et empreintes de pachydermes. Des débris trainent, des pointes de flèches, les cendres d'un feu. Une écuelle scintille entre les herbes sèches, roulant avec le vent. Demain il n'y aura que cette poussière d'or, demain il n'y aura que ce reflet sur les collines et la brise dans la clarté du jour froid.


End file.
